Renji, Ichigo, I Reject
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Orhime is dating Ichigo but someone intrupts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Orihime had finally got what she wanted Ichigo all to herself.

"Hi Ichigo!!" Orihime called as she saw him at the school gate.

"Oh Orihime. How was your weekend?" He asked while hugging her.

"Good! I'm glad we were able to go to the movies together as our first date!"

"Hey wanna have a picnic on Sunday at noon?"

"Sure! I'll bring everything so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

She was really happy that she was able to go out with him so freely without any interruptions with Hollows or Espadas. Of course the Shinigami were still there just in case if any random Hollows show up they can take care of them quickly.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo said.

"What is it now Ichigo? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Orihime."

"Right. Tsubaki!!"

"Hey!!" Renji yells while falling off the tree.

"Thanks Orihime. You should know that it's rude to talk to somebody when you're not looking at them."

"Why would I want to look at an ugly creature like you?!!"

"UGLY?!! You shouldn't be talking Mr. King of Ugly." Ichigo said.

"I'm probably the hottest guy in this stupid school!!" Renji implied.

"You wish! And if it's so stupid why do you come?!!" Ichigo asked.

"Because I do!" Renji said.

Ichigo knew it was just because they serve lunch here and at Urahara's shop they make him work and then he gets to eat at dinner. No lunch no breakfast.

"Mr. Moocher." Ichigo said. Renji growled.

"What did I strike nerve there Mr. Moocher? Mr. Moocher is so lonely he needs a smoocher. Too bad he can't get one cause he's so ugly. That's why I'm the hot one."

Renji growled. He walked away from Ichigo ignoring what he just said. He came up with a plan just then to ruin Ichigo.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back. You just won't expect it."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Okay. So I'll see you at noon tomorrow right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup."

"Alright so see you then."

Renji was listening to their conversation and came up with a brilliant plan to ruin him.

"Hey. Ichigo!" Renji called to him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was jus going to tell you that there's some guy threatening to send a bunch of hollows to everyone's home and eat them alive. And he says he wants to meet you."

"When and where?!" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town." Renji told him. "But I have a date with Orihime at that time. I can't abandon her!"

"But if you don't beat the hollows then there will be no Orihime for you to even date."

"But why can't you do it? Or the others?"

"Because they said you and only you. Here's the address. Make sure you get rid of that guy." Renji said as he handed Ichigo a folded piece of paper.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine I'll do it."

Renji waved bye to Ichigo and walked to Urahara's shop.

"Stupid Ichigo. I can't believe he fell for that. He's gonna fall right into my trap." Renji mumbled to himself.


	2. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
